Les étoiles d'à côtés
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: Ils avaient inventé un jeu simple : le premier qui mourait perdait. Hôpital!AU / OS


**Note de l'Auteure :** **Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de personnes lisent les notes mais je vous retrouve à la fin de cet OS !**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.**

[...]

Taiyou était là depuis longtemps, dans son lit d'hôpital blanc, seul. Personne ne lui rendait visite et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne se sentait pas abandonner. Sa maladie avait empiré, maintenant même parler lui faisait mal et il se contentait de se taire, de penser, de simplement rêver. De toute façon il n'avait personne à qui parler.

Il regardait les étoiles en se demandant quand il les rejoindrait enfin.

Puis elle était arrivé, dans le lit voisin, seulement séparé par un mince rideau qui avait était immédiatement retiré. Il se sentait moins seul même si elle était beaucoup plus âgée que lui, ça lui faisait de la compagnie.

Elle avait commencé à lui parler et lui se forçait à lui répondre avec des phrases brèves pour éviter la douleur. Elle lui avait apprit son nom : Nanobana Kinako. En réponse il lui avait dit le sien : Amemiya Taiyou. Elle semblait heureuse.

Il ne regardait plus les étoiles seuls.

Il avait apprit qu'ils avaient la même maladie à un stade à peu près similaire, qu'elle avait également était déplacé dans cet hôpital pour se rapprocher de son fils. Plus de monde venait dans la chambre auparavant vide. Ce n'était pas pour lui mais ce n'était pas grave, ça le faisait sourire et lui rappelait que le monde vivait encore malgré qu'il ne soit plus là pour le voir.

Elles brillaient tellement qu'il les jalousait.

Elle avait un fils qui avait environ son âge : Fei Rune. Il venait parfois avec un autre garçon aux cheveux châtains : Matsukaze Tenma s'il se rappelait correctement. Parfois ils parlaient un peu avec lui et il se sentait un peu moins seul dans son cœur.

Les étoiles brillent et le monde continue de tourner.

Un petit jeu état né entre eux, une sorte de pari. Celui qui mourrait en dernier gagnerait. Celui qui partirait rejoindre les étoiles en premier perdrait. Quand elle lui avait proposé, il avait immédiatement accepté. Au moins s'il mourait en premier, elle pourrait raconter quelques anecdotes sur lui.

Le soleil brûlait et les étoiles se couchaient.

Parfois, il allumait la télé et regardait quelques émissions quand elle partait en examen. Il aimait beaucoup les jonquilles que lui avaient acheté Tenma une fois mais les tournesols qui se trouvaient dans le vase sur sa table de nuit d'en face le faisaient rêver.

Une fois de plus sa maladie avait empiré et peu à peu il sentait qu'il allait perdre à leur jeu. Il était un mauvais perdant. Pourtant voir ces deux enfants se faire des passes avec un ballon par la fenêtre le rendait nostalgique et lui donnait envie de continuer à jouer à ce jeu. Il aimerait redevenir insouciant des conséquences.

Les étoiles brillaient tandis que le monde se figeait.

Le rideau était de retour et il ne pouvait plus voir le sourire de la femme plus âgée. La solitude était de retour dans son cœur et il ne pouvait plus qu'entendre les bruits de la pluie contre sa vitre. Elle devait sûrement dormir.

Les semaines passaient et un jour il sentit que son souffle se bloquait. On dirait qu'aujourd'hui il perdrait enfin à ce jeu qui commençait à durer trop longtemps. Les médecins avaient accourus vers lui avec panique tandis qu'un sourire triste était apparu sur son visage. Il était un mauvais perdant mais il aurait aimé voir le sourire de la femme d'à côté une dernière fois. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il pensa aux garçons qui jouaient au football.

Il n'était pas partit rejoindre les étoiles.

Ce n'était pas son jour et il se sentait un peu déçu. Il aurait aimé briller là haut et rejoindre les autres.

Un jour, le jeu prit fin pour de bon mais il n'était pas le perdant comme il s'y attendait mais n'avait pas l'impression d'être le gagnant. Il entendait en boucles les bruits des pleurs justes à côté et le son que la machine faisait mais surtout il ne pouvait que voir à la fenêtre la neige tomber. Le rideau les séparait.

C'était une belle journée d'hiver.

Parfois par la fenêtre, il regardait les étoiles et en voyait une briller plus que les autres et à chaque fois il se demandait si c'était elle, là haut, qui le fixait

Parfois depuis son lit, il regardait le rideau d'à côté qui était tiré et se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Peut être qu'il avait toujours été seul.

Tout le temps, il se sentait seul et se demandait si un jour il aurait l'occasion de raconter l'histoire de cette femme qui était comme une deuxième mère pour lui, cette femme qui n'était plus là aujourd'hui. Mais il n'avait personne à qui y raconter.

Il se souvenait des paroles qu'un jour elle avait prononcé et auquel il avait juste rit doucement malgré son souffle court.

« Tu brilles comme le soleil. »

Désormais, il aimerait juste la revoir pour lui répondre une chose. Pour compléter ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Si je brille comme le soleil alors tu brilles comme la galaxie. »

Il sentit son souffle se torde puis se bloquer tandis que ses larmes coulaient et qu'il essayait de respirer.

L'aube petit à petit apparaissait tandis que le soleil se levait pour briller.

Il entendit le bruit paniqué de la machine accroché à lui et essaya de l'ignorer.

Ce n'était pas la fatigue qui l'avait envahit, il avait juste sentit le besoin de fermer ses yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Avait-elle aussi ressentit ce besoin ?

Avec un dernier souffle, il libéra tous ses sentiments coincés en lui, ceux qu'il avait toujours cachés, gardés, coincés. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il sourit, au moins quelqu'un aurait pleuré pour lui.

Tandis que le soleil s'éclipsait, les nuages apparaissaient, l'étouffaient et la pluie commençait à couler à travers la fenêtre.

Pendant un instant, il crut voir la femme d'à côté lui sourire. Il lui sourit aussi, les yeux toujours fermés.

Puis, Amemiya Taiyou rejoignit les étoiles.

Il avait toujours était un mauvais jouer mais aimait encore moins finir par jouer seul.

[...]

 **Voilà, j'espère que cet OS assez court vous aura plu ! Je l'ai écrit tard le soir donc veuillez me pardonner pour les fautes.**


End file.
